Teach me how to live
by CMJemily
Summary: Emily Prentiss is the new Psychology teacher in Yale University. She is very professional, until some student made her change. What is going to happen when she has her boss with a crush on her and the girl that she loves doesn't even seem to notice her? As always, it's Jemily!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys! I know,I know: 'Just what the hell is she doing?! She can't even finish two stories, and she's starting another?!'. I am truly sorry about not updating, but as I've said before, my computer is all messed up and I just lost him, so he took all the other chaps that I've wrote so far. And this computer is my cousin's, so I apologize if it will keep taking forever for me to post. Well, here's my new story. Hope you like it!**

 **Let's read!**

 **Teach me how to live**

 **Chapter 1:**

Saying that she's nervous is an understatement. She is almost dying! First day at a new school, first day of a new, steady life. Being a teacher always screwed with her mind, but here is she. Professor of Psychology. Her name is Emily Prentiss. Tall, slim but sexy, smart, kind and nice, mysterious, straight black hair and dark brown eyes, good at compartmentalizing and horrible at letting people in.

Emily always thought she would be a profiler for the FBI, until she got nervous at the first day at the job interview and stayed at home. She tried again a few weeks later, but the same thing happened so she decided to give up on that dream and tried to be a teacher. Which she is since two years ago. She's at Yale University, the same university she went to when she was 18 as one of the most intelligent students. A prodigy teen girl. She even got an offer to join Interpol, which she accepted. 9 years later, she decided to try the FBI again. And happened the same thing. So, here is she, 2 years later, as a teacher for the second time.

She takes a deep breath and gets out of her car that had been in the parking lot near the university for the past half an hour. Her car is an Aston Martin DB9 GT Volante. The car is lightning silver, grey calipers, 5-Spoke gloss black wheels, carbon mirrors, carbon lamp infill, carbon splitter and diffuser, carbon strakes, black strake mesh and black tailpipe. The inside the master color is ice mocha and the second is obsidian black. The lower is the same as the master color, as well as the seat insert, upper, welt stitch, environment stitch, steering wheel and the headlinning outer. The upper ip, welt, fascia, carpet, paddles, seat embroidery front and seat embroidery rear are the same as the second color. The trim pack is iridium. She always was crazy for cars. She has a lot of them, but this one is her favorite, Emily doesn't know why. Or maybe she does. Maybe it's because it was a gift from her Father. Or maybe it is because the car is awesome.

She walks towards the front door of the huge building and, once again, takes a deep breath. She holds her one-shoulder bag tight, almost as if it took all the nervousness and nauseas away, and enters the building. There aren't many people there, since it's only 7:40 and the classes only start at 8:30. Her stomach feels like when she was younger and had an exam or a test to do, combo that with her sweating hands and she feels like a student again.

The brunette walks towards the principal's office to greet him, like they had planned. Aaron Hotchnner is a tall, slim yet strong man with black hair and dark brown eyes but not as dark as Emily's though. He is in his middle forties and is always on a suit, serious and a quiet man, yet kind and sometimes funny. No one knows much about him, except that he has a wife and a son named Jack, who is 16 years old.

Anyone that would look to Emily would say that she looks confident and serious, while inside her heart is pounding.

Suddenly, she stops. Realizing that she's in front of the principal's door. Taking another deep breath, she knocks on the white wooden door. Hearing a muffled 'come in' she clears her throat and does as she was told.

"Good morning, Principal Hotchnner." She greets him with a small smile, not showing her teeth though.

"Just Aaron. Good morning, Mrs. Prentiss." The man stands up, his tone strong but kind, and he has a similar smile like the other brunette on the office. He stretches his right hand and Emily shakes it, noticing that he has a firm grip. The hand-shake lingerings just that little for the shorter woman realize that it should have had ended by now, so she removes her hand. She can't help but notice that he is left-handed as well. "Welcome to Yale. How are you?"

"Emily is fine and I'm not married, so no 'Mrs. Prentiss' thing. And thank you, I'm fine, sir. How are you?" She answears with a polite smile.

"Oh! No 'sir' thing! I introduced myself as Aaron, so, use'll my name as well as I'll use yours." He says with a dimpled smile. "And I'm good, thank you. Well, I apologize for the 'Mrs. Prentiss' thing. Old habit."

"No need to apologize, Aaron. Who knew the Ambassador's and President's daughter is still single at 32?" She laughs lightly, showing him her own dimples and white teeth, as well as her beautiful laugh.

"Oh, okay then." He smiles. _Who knew a beautiful woman like her was still single..._ He thinks for himself. "Well, since you already know the school, I'm just gonna jump the tour and just introduce you your colleagues. Is it okay?"

"Yeah, sure, of course." She answears, nodding.

Aaron chuckles a little at the enthusiam yet nervousness living in the woman. "Good. Follow me." He walks towards the door since he has been in his desk, and opens it.

"Thank you." Emily says, after Aaron letting her walk out first.

"The teachers' room is just here in front." He points with his index finger to the white, wooden door exactly in front of his office. "There must be some of your new coworkers inside. The others may already be in their classroom or they just come after the lunch break or a little later." He opens the door. Emily walks in first, followed immediately by Hotchnner.

"This is huge! It's so different from the last time I was here!" Her dark eyes are wide and looking around. There are people chatting, writing, reading, drinking or eating everywhere.

"Yeah, we made a few changes in some old rooms. No big deal, though. We didn't change much, just paint, new decoration and a few arrangements. Don't worry." He flashes her another smile. Clearing his throat and putting on a very different face, this one very serious, he looks around to make sure everyone is looking at him before talking. "Thank you. Now, as some of you may know, Mrs. Howell was fired due some personal problems. So, I hired a new Psychology teacher. Everyone, this is Miss Prentiss." He introduces the brunette woman and nods his head, silently telling her to talk.

Immediately, Emily clears her throat and takes a step foward. "Hi, everyone. My name is Emily Prentiss and I came from Cambridge University." She looks around the room.

"And she was at the Interpol before that." Aaron adds, making everyone gasp and look at Emily with wide eyes.

"Really?" Came a sarcastic voice, that belonged to a woman. Everyone rolled their eyes,except Emily.

"Yes, Erin." Aaron says.

"And how do you know that's-" She stops middle sentence, causing everyone to look at her. "Wait... Prentiss..." She mumbles to herself. "Ambassador's and President's Prentiss' daughter?" She asks, surprise clearly in her voice.

"Yes, that's me." Emily confirms. "Why? Who wants to know?"

"I'm Erin Strauss, a big old friend of your Mother." The woman introduces herself.

"Really?" Emily asks, confused.

"Yes! I've known her since we were five years old, but sadly we stopped talking when Elizabeth went to politics and I went to the FBI." She answears, with a sigh, finally standing up from the cream leather couch.

Emily looked at her and something clicked inside of her. "Right... You were Chief Strauss, 11 years ago at the BAU."

"That's right." The woman says. Erin is her middle fifties, light brown hair and light green eyes with british accent.

 **A/N: So, should I keep going with this one? Please, tell me your thoughts and give me some ideas!**

 **-S xxx :D**


	2. Sorry :

Hey guys! Please don't kill me!

I'm so so so so soooooo very sorry for stopping posting :( I swear, it was horrible not writing as well :'(

But, like I usually say, life sucks sometimes and mine just went through a fucked up phase.

I'll keep on posting, I just can't say any dates :/

Love always,

-xxx Sara


End file.
